Harry's chance
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: After the war, everyone is heartbroken. Including Harry. So he decides to take a little walk, resulting in his finding of a mysterious letter from his parents. It gives Harry a chance he never got. A chance to meet his parents.
1. Sad

**OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT SO I COMMAND YOU TO READ. I absolutely love fanfictions where Harry goes back in time and meets his parents, but I can't find any anywhere, so if you're writing one or you know a good one, PLEASE pm me. This is my first hp Fanfiction, so go easy on me.**

* * *

_Harry was sad. And lonely. So sad and lonely infact, that he decided to take a walk around the corridors instead of risking taking all of his bottled up emotions onto someone else, like a giant tidal wave. As he patrolled the hallway, he found himself getting more and more lost. He didn't really care anyway. The place was so messed up any way, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he would be able to walk right through the broken walls. All of the tapestries had fallen into tiny heaps of burnt fabric, and traces of blood was covering the floor. Craters were placed haphazardly on the floor, causing Harry to trip more than a couple times. He passed many overturned pieces of things, such as a mahogany table, so splintered you could scrape a piece off with your fingernail. Harry finally sat down, panting from his long walk, on a elegant column that looked relatively clean. He probably looked forlorn because of how serious everything was, but he didn't care. What he did next was something no forlorn wizard would do. He dropped his wand. Into a pit. Full of dirt and spiders and debris. Sighing, he realized there was a gash in his robes, that just happened to be where he kept his wand. Harry leaned over the white slab and searched for it, while finding something wand shaped and pulling it out. To his dismay, it was just a rather old looking scroll. Looking back, he found ahistorical wand, which he stuffed hastily into his other pocket. Harry began to then wander the halls, scanning them for an entrance to a place at least fairly familiar. He stopped in front of the two gargoyles that guarded the headmistress/headmaster's office. Harry collapsed, so relieved to see a familiar sight. After sitting down, he realized he brought the scroll he had found earlier with him. It was all sweaty after staying in his hands for so long, but Harry could still make out the familiar scrawl that wrote his name on the side. It was his __mother's._

* * *

**okay, since I wrote this for you, how about a teensy favor and review? :)**_  
_


	2. The letter

**Okay, I still don't have any reviews, so could you kindly review? Thank you, and don't forget to send me (by pm) good stories of Harry meeting his parents. :)**

* * *

_Harry pulled the rubber band of of the scroll, panting with excitement. After lots of hard work, (it was tied tight) he quickly unfurled the piece of paper._

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this now I must of succeeded. If you are anything like your father, you'd of found that marauder's map ages ago. Then it would lead you here. And you'd read this letter. So I think I'd ought to calm down. Well, terrible things are happening, and there is a prophecy that us or the longbottoms are going to perish. In the case it is us, well, I can't bear to think about it. It would mean I couldn't see you grow up. Have a family. Live. So I shall write this letter to attempt to foil (at least partly) this. In my seventh year there was a boy. He climbed out of the lake, saying he fell in, then told dumbledore that he would be staying for the rest of the year. I couldn't help but think that he looked awfully familiar, and now looking down at the baby in my arms, I know that he was you. (__**if anyone feels I am copying their story, sorry, I didn't mean to, plus it seems like the most appropriate place for Harry to come in.)**_ So I present to you my idea. Time turners only go back so far, but after studying wizarding science, I have produced a powerful time turner that will go back to a century in time. You can do whatever you want to the place you go, and everyone there is just left with a faint remembrance of you. Just like me. All you need to do is go. You don't have to but, please do! My final wish is to see my kid one last time. Please.

Your mother,

Lily Potter

Through all of his mixed up thoughts Harry found he could only think one thing:

There always has been a funny little dot on the marauder's map.

* * *

**okay now please review. I have zero so far. :(**


	3. To 1977 we go!

**Okay, this chapter is made right after the last one so still no reviews. This is just a filler chapter next will be long.**

* * *

Harry stuck a hand in his coat pocket and found the marauder's map. All you could see on it was Harry's dot along with a giant blotch called time turner. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. Harry ran and ran until he found himself facing a door that obviously held the time turner. Slowly creaking it open, Harry saw an empty room. Or so he thought. Once he stepped in, a bright purple time turner appeared on the floor. Picking it up, he found a note that told him to turn the thing two times to get to his mother's seventh year. Slowly following the directions, he found himself whizzing back in time.


	4. IMPORTANT

Okay, I have to put this story on hiatus because 1. I'm on vacation and 2. I'm really really hurt by what my reviewer jes said. The other reviewer, guest, thank you! You were pretty nice, and understood that this is my FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION. Jes, all I want you to know what you said hurt me deeply. You have no idea about how hard it is even to update at all. I know that it was just one small thing, but it was my first small thing. You could of said that you think my paragraphs need to be smaller, not turn that simple phrase into cyber bullying! So if it is not already clear: NO FLAMES ALLOWED (that's what we use in Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfics anyway) bye :(


End file.
